Nicktoons Unite! (The Movie)
Nicktoons Unite! is an animated, action-adventure, comedy crossover film based on the same name of the video game. Like the console game, it will have many sequels: Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Plot It is about four heroes consisting of Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, and SpongeBob Squarepants must team up to stop the Syndicate consists of four villains from other worlds. Cast * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary * David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Phantom * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Poof * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Tim Curry - Professor Finbarr Calamitous * Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius * Mr. Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton * Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker * Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex, Sandy Cheeks, Female Fairy * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs * Frank Welker - Goddard * Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer, Jack Fenton, Box Ghost * Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez * Crystal Scales - Libby Folfax * Daran Norris - Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Matt W. Taylor - Sparky * Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jazz Fenton * Kath Source - Maddie Fenton * James Arnold Taylor - Walker, Doomsday Trooper, Male Fairy * Ee Leng Chang - Female Zombie Scenes Assemble the Team (It starts with a view at the Bikini Atoll Island, the camera then submerges underwater to the city of Bikini Bottom, then Conch Street.) * French Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom. A paradise of the ocean floor. Home to many undersea creatures living their lives in peace and tranquility. (SpongeBob then exits his pineapple home, happily and spots Gary at his path.) * SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary. What are we gonna do today? * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: Great idea. Let's visit Patrick-- (SpongeBob was then suddenly interrupted by feedback, coming from a few yards from his house, from PA system hooked on to transportation machines, Jellyfish Harvesters, with mysterious fish controlling inside, attracting the other citizens.) * Plankton: (amplified) Citizens of Bikini Bottom. May I have your attention, please? * SpongeBob: I wonder what's going on? * Gary: Meow. * Plankton: (amplified) From now on, I, Plankton and the Syndicate, will rule Bikini Bottom. Hahahahahaha. But I'm fair. I listen to the little people; those of you who don't want me to rule, raise your hand. Get them! (Plankton's machines start sucking up all the people, forcing SpongeBob to hide behind his pineapple with Gary) * SpongeBob: Plankton can't do that to people. (gasps) Oh, no. If Plankton's in charge, he'll steal the Krabby Patty formula and shut down the Krusty Krab! (Just then, a portal appears, which Jimmy's pet robot dog Goddard comes out of.) * SpongeBob: Ahh! Don't eat me! (Goddard's screen opens up showing a transmission from Jimmy Neutron) * Jimmy: Hello, SpongeBob. We haven't met but believe me, I'm your friend. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with their help, he's taking over Bikini Bottom. * SpongeBob: Come on, SpongeBob. Wake up. Oh, I must've had too much ice cream last night. * Jimmy: I've been gathering the information about your world and I know you've dealt with him before. Please, SpongeBob, we need your help. * Plankton: (amplified) Anyone else care to defy me? * SpongeBob: Okay. I'll do what I can to help. * Jimmy: Follow my dog and he will lead you to me. I'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab. (The transmission ends) * SpongeBob: Gary! Stand guard and don't let them in. I'll be back soon. * Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob follows Goddard as they both head into the portal to Jimmy's lab.)